The present invention relates to towel supports and relates more particularly to a towel support in which the stem of the mounting member has teeth around the peripheral face thereof in longitudinal direction into which as screw rod is fastened through a connector to secure a hanging device thereto and to simultaneously prohibit the mounting member from displacement in radial direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,771 discloses a hanger for holding towels, which includes a mounting plate fastened in a wall by anchors, and a connector connected with the stem of said mounting plate. In this structure of hanger as shown in FIG. 1, the holes on the wall mounting plate must be accurately aligned with the anchors for fastening. If the anchors are not accurately positioned, the screws will be difficult to fix the mounting plate onto the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,686 discloses a fixture support for supporting things on a wall which, as shown in FIG. 2, has a supporting member attached to a supporting surface and a supported member fitting over the supporting member. In this structure of fixture support, the mounting holes of the supporting member must be accurately aligned with the corresponding anchors within a wall so that screws can be fastened to secure the mounting member in place and, the supported member shall also be accurately aligned with the groove on the stem of the supporting member so that a screw can be threaded in to secure the mounted member to the mounting member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,012 discloses a towel support which includes a wall plate having a projecting stem and elongated mounting holes for easy alignment of flat head screws with anchors which are secured inside a wall to fasten the wall plate onto the wall, and a connector to secure a handing device to said mounting plate for holding towels. The connector has a bolt hole vertically through which a screw rod is fastened to stop the top taper end of the stem of the wall plate so as to firmly secure the connector to the wall plate. This structure of towel support eliminates the aforesaid alignment problems. However, the screw rod which secures the connector to the stem of the wall plate can not prohibit the connector from displacement in radial direction. The present invention has been accomplished to provide an improvement on the towel support disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,012, which was also invented by the present inventor. In the present invention, the stem of the mounting member onto which a connector is secured by a screw rod to hold a hanging device has elongated teeth around the peripheral surface thereof in longitudinal direction. By screwing down the screw rod permitting the bottom cone thereof to engage in the gap between either two teeth, the connector is prohibited from rotary motion.